little miracle
by caligrl14
Summary: just a cute oneshot about Troy and Gabby's first little miracle!


**THIS IS MY OWN SPECIAL FIRST ONESHOT!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! IT'S REALLY FUNNY AND REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!**

Gabby had spent the whole day resting in her bed, reading a magazine. She was on bed rest since she was now a full 9 months pregnant.

She and Troy had gotten married once they had started their first month in college and they were completely excited when they found out Gabby was pregnant just a month later. Troy was exceedingly excited.

_Flashback:_

_Gabby had just got back from visiting the doctor and found Troy in the kitchen cooking. She cleared her throat and Troy looked up suddenly and smiled._

_"Hey, how was shopping with Taylor?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_Gabby smiled and took a seat at the table, she began playing with the placemat and Troy knew something was on her mind._

_"Gabby," Troy began as he took her hand to stand next to him, "Is something wrong?"_

_"No! No, everything's great, but Troy," Gabby looked up to see Troy's deep blue eyes swimming with confusion._

_"Troy, I'm pregnant!" Gabby squealed excitedly._

_Troy's expression looked absolutely shocked, just before he fainted._

_End of flashback_

Since then, Troy had been exceedingly busy in preparation for the baby. He went shopping with Gabby to make sure she would never overexert herself, went to each doctor visit with her, and even went on those late night errands for every craving Gabby had. He even made her wear headphones on her stomach connected to his ipod where he had downloaded the best of classical renaissance music.

He would also spend his spare time helping Gabby redecorate the nursery in their apartment's spare bedroom and even built a small basketball hoop in the living room.

Each night, Troy and Gabby would discuss what their future baby would be like and once they found out their baby was to be a girl, Troy began laying ground rules:

She can't date till she was 30, any guys who would court her, he was liable to shoot, she can play as much basketball as she wanted. Then, when she was a teenager, she has to wear a sweater, no matter what the weather was.

Gabby found herself smiling in her room when she remembered Troy's golden rules and thanked God that Troy would always be by her side to help her through everything.

Gabby felt her stomach start to hurt a little but considered it just indigestion and went on reading. Just then the door opened and she heard her best friend's voice.

"Yeah Tay, I'm in the bedroom!"

Taylor then walked in a minute later with a load of bright balloons in her hand that said "It's a girl!" and a basket filled with baby books and toys.

"Hey Gabs! These are from Sharpay and Ryan, they're in New York right now and said sorry they wont be able to make it down here."

"Aw! That is so sweet! I gotta call them…OUCH!!!!!" Gabby said gripping her stomach.

Taylor looked worried as she placed the basket down and hurried to her friend's side.

"Taylor! Call Troy! I think my water broke!" Gabby said as she began to get up from the bed to gather her suitcase that was already packed.

Taylor nodded and rushed to the phone dialing Troy's cell.

Troy was at basketball practice with Chad when his phone began to ring. He checked the caller i.d. and answered.

"Taylor? What's up?"

_"Troy get over here! Gabby's having her baby!"_ in the background Troy could hear Gabby groan in pain.

"Are you serious?! Okay I'll be right over!" Troy frantically hung up and started gathering his things when Chad came over.

"Hey man, we can hear you shouting into the phone from across the auditorium."

Troy grabbed Chad by the shoulders and began shaking him yelling, "I'm having a baby! I mean Gabby is! I mean, I gotta go!" Troy ran out of the gym with Chad following close behind.

Taylor was helping Gabby with her breathing when Troy and Chad busted through the front door.

Troy wrapped Gabby in a tight hug, "Gabby, thank god! The baby is coming!"

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that!" Gabby replied irritated.

"O yeah, okay I'll get your luggage and everything will be fine! Everything is good! I'm calm!" Troy rushed toward the luggage and ran to the car starting it as Chad and Taylor began helping Gabby to the car.

However, Troy in a rush of excitement already began pulling out of the driveway!

Taylor rolled her eyes as Chad ran toward the car yelling, "Troy! You dolt! You forgot your wife!"

Once Troy came back muttering a never-ending stream of apologies, Chad got in the front next to Troy and Taylor was in the back with Gabby continuing with the breathing techniques.

Once at the hospital, the doctors rushed out right away and rushed Gabby into the birthing room where they checked her stats.

After quickly signing them in, Taylor and Chad agreed to make all the calls Troy had listed to them so that Troy could help Gabby. Troy rushed into the room where Gabby was and found her with her eyes tight shut as another contraction ripped through her.

"Gabby! I'm right here, okay, just keep breathing!"

"I am breathing Troy! But it's your child I'm trying to pass so shut up!" Gabby yelled.

"Okay, okay! Just keep calm! Anxiety is not good for the baby!"

"I AM CALM!" Gabby screamed.

Gabby found Troy's hand and felt the pain once again blind side her and crushed Troy's hand. Troy let out a wince of pain, but knew this was only slight to what Gabby was going through and just continued to let her squeeze his hand.

"AHHHH! Damn it! It hurts!" Gabby screamed.

"I know, I know. Don't worry it'll be over soon." Troy said soothingly.

"I want it over now! I need drugs! Just get her out, get her out, get her OUT!!!" Gabby yelled.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton, I'm gonna ask you to push. 1-2-3, push!" The doctor said.

Gabby pushed and pushed at every call but after 3, "I can't anymore! I really cant! Hurts…too much!"

"Yes, you can Gabby, come on, she's coming soon! Out little girl! Just another push and she's here in our arms!" Troy said soothingly.

With one more push, Lena Joy Bolton was born. Troy could feel the tears beginning to spill as he cut her umbilical cord and held his little miracle. He gently passed her to Gabby, and watched as Gabby placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Troy watched in amazement, even after all that and Gabby's face was drenched in sweat and she looked incredibly weary and exhausted, watching her sitting there holding their child was the most beautiful thing in the world he had ever seen.

Troy sat down beside her and held little Lena's hand as he kissed Gabby tenderly on the lips.

"Troy, isn't she beautiful!" Gabby whispered.

Troy smiled, "Of course, she has the most beautiful mother in the world."

Gabby laughed softly, "How does it feel to be a dad?"

Troy looked from his baby to his wife's eyes, "Incredible, like the start of something new."

**WELL!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS SI VOUS PLEZ!!!!!!!**


End file.
